


Ghosts of Christmas Past.

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Choose Your Own Ending, Christmas Eve, Claudia Stilinski Memories, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, The Hale Family, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve and Derek's at the Stilinski house after receiving a text from Stiles to meet him there urgently.  He finds the teenager asleep under the Christmas tree and on waking him up he discovers that Stiles has found a huge missing part of Derek's past and a loving reminder of the Hale Family.  The resulting emotional upheaval leads to revelations between the Alpha and his teenage pack member which leads to kissing and touching..</p><p>Christmas morning the Sheriff finishes his shift but what he finds beneath the Christmas tree is the last thing he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).



> This Christmas fic is gifted to:
> 
> Skargasm who I bonded with over Tyler H. photos and who wouldn't I ask - an amazingly talented writer of many fandoms, not afraid to go darkside when the muse directs.
> 
>  
> 
> So a Christmas story - again this ended up being longer than I thought full of angst (I'm starting to think I must have serious issues). A two chapter one-shot. 
> 
> I've marked it choose your own ending because you can read Chapter one and that will end relatively sweetly or if you want porn and lots of it continue onto Chapter two.
> 
> Best wishes to you all for a happy and safe holiday season. :D
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

[All I want for Christmas - Minor Key](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDACj0tkD-s)

 

“Stiles...damn it...talk to me...are you okay?”  Derek can feel his heart pound as he sees what looks like Stiles’ body half sticking out from under the ornament laden branches of the Stilinski’s Christmas tree.  It looks like the huge sparkling tree has partly devoured him.  What fresh hell is this when Christmas trees are the monsters?  

 

It’s stupid, not less than two minutes ago he entered the teenager’s bedroom and followed the sound of Stiles’ steady heartbeat to find him here in the lounge room.  Seeing the boy sprawled on the floor sends a surge of adrenalin and blood rushing throughout his body and the roar in his ears prevents him from hearing Stiles’ heartbeat and he feels sick and starts to tug on the teenager’s leg, tangled in a quilt, to draw him out.  Needs to know if he’s okay.

 

Stiles wakes in a daze when he feels large warm hands grab his leg and gently start to pull him along the floor out from under the Christmas tree where he’s been sleeping.

 

“Santa??”  He asks tentatively, his voice sounding child-like even to his own ears, before he can see by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree Derek Hale crouched above him and the concern that’s all over his face is strangely comforting. 

 

He smiles sleepily at the other man looking down at him and reaches up with his hand extending it towards him.  For a fleeting moment the strangest expression crosses the wolf’s face.  It’s almost like he’s in pain before he reaches out with his own and grasps Stiles’ hand, his touch making him quiver helplessly. 

 

Derek can feel his mouth go dry as he looks down at the boy.  There’s something about him...something irresistible as Stiles lies there looking up at him with languid, slumberous eyes, the golden brown is hidden by shadows and he feels something coil tight and low in his gut almost painfully when he holds his hand out towards him. 

 

It’s an image that’s played in his dreams for a long time now, Stiles reaching out to him, beckoning him to come closer...and closer again.  He can’t resist and slides his hand into Stiles’ feeling their palms meet, callouses on both sides catch and rasp and he feels a tingling shiver along his nerve endings.  Thinks maybe he feels a similar tremor run through Stiles’ hand as well, before berating himself for putting his own desires onto the younger man.

 

“Hey Derek...watcha doing here?”  Stiles rubs at his eyes tiredly.  Stupidly happy to see the wolf anytime.

 

“You sent me a text remember?”  He frowns.  Reminding himself of what he came here for and pulls out his phone and thumbs through the messages one-handed and reads aloud.  “Meet me at my house tonight.  Very urgent. – That was sent about two hours ago, I was on patrol and I’ve only just seen it.” 

 

Stiles almost laughs aloud, for some reason he’s become an expert translator of exactly what the quirks and shifts of ‘those’ eyebrows mean.  Currently they are saying ‘I’m here now get on with it’.

 

Stiles struggles to sit up and Derek easily pulls him into a sitting position so swiftly that the momentum brings their heads so close together that Stiles can feel the puff of air that Derek releases as he breathes in and out against his cheek. 

 

Heat scalds Stiles’ face at their close proximity and he knows without a doubt that the other man will hear how his heartbeat starts to race and see and scent the beads of sweat that have formed almost instantly at the back of his neck, hairline and upper lip.  It’s just so unfair, but what can he do, he’s never been able to control his reaction around the other man and not seeing him because he might feel a bit of embarrassment because of it is just not...no, it’s not possible.

 

“Yeah...yeah that’s right.  I wanted to give you something.”  Is that his voice, that high pitched squeak?  Damn it.

 

“Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow?  It’s Christmas and we’ll see each other for lunch with the rest of the pack.”  Derek’s feeling a little bit overwhelmed, his senses so very attuned to the atmosphere of the lounge room.  It’s dark and cosy, the only light is from the twinkling colourful ones on the tree, Stiles sleep warm and fuzzy, their heads so close that if Derek leaned just the tiniest inch closer...all the air escapes from his lungs in a heated puff. 

 

He can scent the fresh clean sweat that is pure Stiles, it’s almost like the forest after a heavy rain and just because that's his favourite time to run through the woodlands and cleanse his lungs in the moist sweet air means...nothing, he tells himself harshly.  He’s so thirsty and he needs water badly or something like it, he eyes a bead of sweat that trickles slowly down the side of Stiles’ face from his temple and swallows hard.

 

“No...this is...this isn’t so much a gift...it’s more a return of something that belongs to you.”  Stiles shimmies back and reaches under the tree and pulls out a box.  It’s a plain brown one used for packing and the string that ties it is again the standard coarse variety used for general postage.  It makes Derek very curious as to what’s inside, particularly when he can sense how nervous Stiles is. 

 

It’s in his scent a sharp note of anxiety which assails his senses, it’s like burnt cinnamon, and Derek can see the fine tremors in his body and hands.  Wants to reach out and soothe with an intensity that’s slightly frightening how much he needs to comfort the younger man.  In the end he does nothing because he can’t quite guarantee what will happen if he touches him.

 

Stiles can see and feel his hands shake as he holds the box.  Brown paper packages tied up with string...God, he could only wish that this was actually something that would be one of Derek’s favourite things, but he’s leaning more towards painful memories. 

 

Has he done the right thing?  Is this the right time?  Is there ever a right time?  He can only go on his own instincts and he knows that if the situation were reversed he would want this straight away with every fibre of his being. This is Derek’s though and he only found it yesterday and there’s something inside him, a compulsion, that needs to make sure he gets it back okay. 

                                                                                                                                                    

“They’ve been cleaning out the storage area and evidence room at the station and Dad kinda volunteered me to help ‘coz they’re so short staffed.  I...I found an evidence box there.  It was for...uh...for your family, Derek.  Dad, he didn’t even realise...you know if he had he’d have given it to you straight away, don’t you?”  There’s a tone in Stiles’ voice, it’s not pity, he can tell the difference.  It’s compassion and Derek can feel a weight settle on his chest.  He can’t begin to think what the box might contain and it’s a fierce terrible desire to know and an equally as great one of instinctive self-preservation not to.

 

Stiles hands him the box and Derek can only look at him stupidly for a long moment.  Until he sees and scents the rush of blood to the boy’s neck and face.  The surge of blood through his carotid artery sends his scent spiking quite noticeably and he realises that his delay is making Stiles afraid and he...he can’t bear that.  He drops heavily onto his ass and sits crosslegged on the floor as he reaches out and takes it and sits the package on his lap and just stares as if he can see through the outer box to inside it and its contents.

 

Stiles can feel his guts rolling as Derek looks at the box and there’s an expression on his face, a confusing mix of longing and fear and it’s painful to be a witness to it.  Isn’t that the way though when you care so much for someone...Jesus Christ, does he have it bad.

 

Stiles just sits with him quietly as he stares at the box for the longest time.  Doesn’t say anything.  Doesn’t press him to open it, doesn’t tell him to forget about it and Derek’s grateful.  He sucks in a breath and pulls on the end of the string watching as the coarsely woven thread slides unusually easily, catching only a couple of times and unknots. 

 

With his heart hammering in his chest, it’s almost a wonder that Stiles with his human hearing doesn’t hear it, the pounding rhythm against his ribcage.  He flips the lid up and looks inside and gasps.  Derek feels his chest tighten as his bruised heart stutters momentarily out of synch.

 

The small handheld video camera sits in a bed of bubble wrap to protect it.  It’s casing is scratched and tinged a golden brown here and there in spots.  Scorch marks. The label that’s stuck to the underside and slightly blackened and peeling at the edges is still readable.  ‘Property of Laura Hale.  Don’t touch – this means you Cora.’ 

 

With a trembling hand Derek gently brushes a fingertip against it and a small hitching sob bursts out of him and Stiles is there...always there for him and that’s what breaks him more than seeing this reminder of the family he’s lost.  Stiles kneels before him and wraps his deceptively strong arms around him and nestles Derek’s head into his neck letting him scent him, letting him find comfort.  He wonders if Stiles even realises what an anchor he has become to him.

 

Derek shudders almost uncontrollably and Stiles succumbs and presses light kisses of caring and comfort over the high cheekbones and angular planes of Derek’s face that combine and make him one of the most beautiful creatures he’s ever seen.  That he happens to be the saddest and most tragic is another matter entirely and sends agonising cracks through his own heart. 

 

He lets his hand slide through the soft dark hair at Derek’s nape, the lightest scrape of nails against his scalp and he doesn’t read anything into the small moan that Derek makes because he knows he’s in pain, and just pushes his face in harder to his neck.  The other man wraps his arms around him and just holds on tight.

 

It’s a struggle but after what seems forever, Derek stirs and shifts.  Stiles slowly releases his hold and sits back on his heels.  Derek’s eyes maybe red-rimmed, but he looks outwardly composed.  However, Stiles knows that on the inside the wolf is all churning emotions ‘coz he’s watched him for a long time...not stalkerish...okay maybe a little.  There’s tension in his jawline where he’s clenching his teeth together and his fingers have curled forming tight fists and Stiles can see the flesh of his palms go white where his nails dig deep.

 

“I made sure...I checked to make sure it worked.”  He looks intently into Derek’s eyes.  “For all that it’s been through it still works.  Derek there’s a recording on it and it’s...it’s good.  I had to run it through a few programs to clean it up, so I watched the smallest amount I could to make sure, but it’s okay.  It’s okay.”

 

The wolf is quiet for so long just staring at him that Stiles can’t help but speak to break whatever this strange tension is between them.  Those wonderful eyes, that contain a myriad of colours that Stiles can’t describe and can only fall back onto calling them green, hold his and it feels like Derek’s silently asking him something.  A question.  Something he can’t quite interpret, but feels like he should know the answer to.

 

“Underneath the packing you’ll find a disc and a USB stick I’ve saved the recording on to those for you as well so you’ve got back ups.”  He feels jittery, somehow laid bared before the stunning man in front of him who watches him unwaveringly.

 

“You always look after me...don’t you Stiles?  Why?”  Derek feels the desperate need to know.  Has to know why this amazing, beautiful, incredible boy never hesitates to help him, rescue him...comfort him.  Watches intently as Stiles’ eyes flicker away and a rosy red flush stains his cheeks.  He can hear him swallow noisily.

 

“I don’t know.”  Lie. 

 

“I guess I want to...that’s all really.”  Truth and lie. 

 

“You needed...need someone to back you up...and I guess I volunteered.”  Truth.

 

“Will you watch it with me.. please?”  Derek asks after a long considering moment and he can read Stiles now after what 18 months, nearly 2 years of facing death together, there’s a look on the younger man’s face that is pleased and confused at feeling pleased when it comes to anything related to Derek’s family.

 

“Yes.”  Stiles places a hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes lightly, fingertips digging slightly into muscle and Derek feels his touch like a grenade’s gone off throughout his nervous system.  His nerves and synapses flare with explosive heat and he’s thankful that Stiles releases him and turns away before he sees the very real shudders rack through his body.

 

Stiles turns to the coffee table where his laptop and some cables are and Derek passes him the box so very, very carefully like it contains the most precious of objects in it, to him it probably does and therefore it is to Stiles as well.  Swiftly Stiles connects everything together and looks at the wolf silently asking him if he’s ready.  Derek simply nods and Stiles presses the play button while simultaneously reaching back and grabbing hold of the wolf’s hand.  Derek’s grip is so tight, palm slick with sweat, that Stiles almost winces but simply squeezes back.

 

**_Theres’ giggling, child-like and feminine, and the bumping noise of the recorder being jiggled clatters loudly through its microphone.  It swings around and a large pair of cocoa brown eyes and the straight blade of a nose comes into view before the recorder is pulled back so swiftly that it’s nausea-inducing, shades of ‘Blair witch’.  A very pretty girl of about 17 or 18 is looking into the lens.  Long dark hair, high cheekbones and shaped eyebrows that in some respects look like Derek’s only less frowny and a brilliant white smile.  Her voice is naturally husky and very appealing._ **

**_“Yes...here we are on the fringes of the beast’s den...also known by its more common name as Lupus Fifteenyearoldasshatus...we have to be very quiet now as my fellow adventurers and I broach the beast in it’s...lair.”  She gives an evil chuckle before the recorder is swung around and focuses on two girls about 9 or 10, the twins Cora and Diana who are giggling, Diana is holding a birthday cake, with the candles lit.  A boy of about 12, Daniel, who looks remarkably like Derek, but his eyes are brown and not green, hovers behind them protectively watching that they don’t burn themselves on the flames._ **

**_Laura’s hand on the door knob as she whispers ‘One...two...three’ and flings the door open “Happy birthday!” they cry out together, one of the others must switch on the light as the body in the bed flails around wildly, bed clothes jerking upwards but the recorder catches a flash of the long line of bare torso that had been exposed.  Derek sits up in bed and drags a pillow onto his lap._ **

**_“Laaauura.”  He wails, his cheeks flushed pink and the camera jerks unsteadily as she starts to giggle uncontrollably._ **

**_“Surprise...little bro...not interrupting are we?”  The younger siblings don’t seem to realise what Derek’s been up to as they pile onto his bed and start to sing ‘Happy birthday to you’.  By the end of which he’s smiling and blows out the candles at the twin’s encouragement.  He wraps an arm around each one hauling them in close and plants a kiss on each of their foreheads.   Cora holds her nose and waves her hand in front of her face._ **

**_“Jeez, Derek you smell real funky.”_ **

**_Laura laughs long and loud as Derek turns pink again, even the tips of his ears glow rosily._ **

**_Derek grabs Daniel and pretends to headbutt him before dragging him down onto his chest and rubbing his knuckles hard and fast across the top of his head, the friction makes his dark hair stand on end.  But the look he gives his older brother is worshipful rather than annoyed even though he cries out plainatively.  “Deeerek.._ **

**_“Okay guys, take the cake downstairs and put it in the fridge, Mom said it’s for tonight, so no nibbling on the way right.”  Here is the future Alpha talking and it's no surprise when the others troop out obediently as Laura remains behind, still recording._ **

**_“Sorry about interrupting your...special alone time.”  Her voice becomes low and teasing.  Derek just rolls his eyes._ **

**_“How’s it feel...fifteen.”  She sighs heavily before mimicking a more motherly type voice, higher pitched.  “Don’t they just grow up so fast?”_ **

**_“Fine...now stop recording.”  The image moves from side to side like she’s shaking her head ‘no’.  Derek reaches out and tries to grab the recorder._ **

**_“Ugh...keep your hands to yourself buddy...I know where they’ve been.”  Derek’s face lights up with an evil grin as he crawls out of the bed, in his boxers and t-shirt, and runs at her his hands held out, fingers wiggling threateningly._ **

**_“Stop it you big goober.” Laura squeals and Derek laughs as he chases her._ **

****

**_It cuts out and there’s a fuzzy patch for a moment._ **

****

Stiles presses pause and looks at Derek beside him.  The other man is smiling and Stiles can feel relief wash over him. 

 

“I caught her you know, rubbed my hands all over her hair...boy was she mad, said she’d need to wash her hair a hundred times at least to get clean.”  He laughs at the memory.

 

“Your sister...she rocks.”  Derek smiles at him and it’s one he’s never seen before and it makes his breath hitch and his pulse race.  He almost looks like the fifteen year old Derek in the footage, with the easy smile and the light eyes, the one that’s only known love and security and never knew how easy it was to lose it all.

 

“Do you want to keep going?”  Stiles asks hesitantly.  This has been a good memory for Derek he’s not sure if he wants him to push his luck.  “Or did you want to watch the rest on your own?”

 

“NO.”  Derek’s voice is sharp.  He turns his head away, eyes looking at the floor as he clutches at Stiles’ hand, even tighter.  Says more softly.  “No.  I’ve been alone for too long now..,Stiles, I don’t want to be on my own anymore...please, lets keep going.”  His eyes flick up to Stiles’ who has been holding his breath, trying desperately not to read too much into what he’s saying.

 

“Okay.”  Stiles presses the play button again and they sit side by side, shoulders pressed hard against each other, their thighs plastered tight and Stiles can feel every movement, every reaction that Derek has to the rest of the recording.  The images come fast and they’re painfully poignant for Stiles when he sees the happy family that Derek once had.

 

**_Talia and David dancing a tango in the kitchen while they cook to the pulsing latin music coming out of a CD player on the bench, a stalk of celery held between Talia’s white teeth and David does a final spin and rocks Talia back into a low dip._ **

**_“Woo hoo!  Get a room you two.”  Calls out Laura.  The kids laugh in the background as they help prepare the meal, before their parents draw them into the dance as well.  Moving up and down the kitchen, David clasps first Diana, arms stretched out in front of them while Talia presses her cheek to Derek’s who is hunched over because he’s slightly taller than her.  They swap over, Talia grabbing her youngest son, Daniel who blushes and stumbles around the room and David has picked up Cora so her feet don’t actually touch the ground while they move.  Derek sweeps Diana into his arms and proceeds to jiggle her to their own dance around the room while she laughs at the funny faces he pulls._ **

****

**_Peter playing ‘one on one’ basketball with both Derek and Daniel together and beating them.  Hugging his nephews tightly around their necks as he whoops and hollers after every bucket he makes, until fed up they both jump on him growling and push him to the ground and ‘puppy pile’ him.  The affection between the three of them is startling._ **

****

**_Derek’s, Uncle Nathan and heavily pregnant Aunt Victoria, coming down the stairs, her bag packed ready to go to the hospital at the bottom.  From the way she’s holding her back and panting, red-faced, she’s not far from delivering.  Nathan grabs the bag, rushes out the front door and slams it behind him, only to sheepishly open it again and hold out his hand to his not-amused wife, the rest of the pack roaring in laughter._ **

****

**_New-born baby Lucinda, Derek’s cousin, being passed from pack member to pack member in a circle as they each take a turn in holding her and drawing her scent in deep and letting her do the same in turn.  Each of them promising to love and protect her as they welcome her to the pack._ **

**_Derek claims her at the end and just holds her for the longest time, nuzzling her baby cheeks and letting her claim his finger and draw the knuckle to her mouth.  His eyes are infinitely gentle and it is obvious another Hale female has claimed his heart and wrapped him around her little finger._ **

****

**_Cora and Diana’s school Christmas play recorded from start to finish, with whispered commentary provided by Laura, on how Cora is the best tree ever she stands so still and Diana is a gingerbread woman who looks downright edible she’s so cute.  The sounds of the Hale pack cheering and clapping at the end as the girls make their bows is deafening and borders on howling.  The jubilation of wolves._ **

****

**_Christmas morning and the whole pack is in the family room, in their pyjamas drinking hot chocolate,where a huge tree sparkles with ornaments and twinkles with lights.  It’s loud and happy and the love that is so obviously in the room is a joy to watch as the Hale’s exchange gifts.  Yelling and calling out to each other.  Laura focuses the recorder on Derek and calls out to him._ **

**_“Hey little bro, watcha got there?”  Derek lifts his head and his eyes are sparkling, the green shot through with silver, he’s so happy.  He waves two tickets in front of his face._ **

**_“You are the best Laura...tickets to a Mets and Dodgers game...I can’t believe it.” Fifteen year old Derek can’t contain his excitement._ **

**_“Of course I’m the best...and seriously how is it you’re only starting to appreciate me now hmpfh...I’m hurt..  Her tone is teasing._ **

**_“Thanks Laura...I love you.”  He smiles at her and it’s breathtaking, there is no underlying sorrow, no pain, no unhappiness.  This is Derek, how he should’ve been allowed to grow up.  Happy and well-loved._ **

**_“I love you too ya big doofus...come and give your most awesome sister some sugar..  Derek rolls his eyes in apparent disgust, but obediently lifts his head, the recorder moves slightly to one side as he kisses his sister on the cheek._ **

****

**_The images come to an end and the screen stays black.  It’s almost heartbreaking._ **

****

An hour and a half after they first started, Stiles turns it off and looks at Derek worriedly. 

 

Between one breath and the next, Derek yanks on his hand that he’s held on to so tightly through the entire footage.  Stiles is swept up into Derek’s arms which wrap tightly around his waist and the wolf tucks his head underneath the younger man’s chin, burrowing into him, his hot breath sears Stiles’ skin through the cotton t-shirt he wears as though it’s not even there. 

 

Derek’s shoulders and chest heave violently and Stiles wraps his arms around them tight, restraining him, knowing that it’s good to feel when you’re out of control that someone else is stronger...has got you and will keep you safe.

 

Derek is torn.  The sobs that are wrenched out of him are silent and dry, tearless, but still achingly painful none the less, as his chest feels a band of emotion tighten around him.  Squeezing. 

 

Stiles is surprisingly strong and Derek fights the sure and steady clutch of his arms and hands around him, needing to fight something, anything, even if it's not with all the werewolf strength he possesses because he doesn’t really want to hurt the younger man. 

 

They grapple, straining as they push and pull at each other, until he can’t anymore and collapses against him nose buried in the hollow of his throat, his fists clutching and twisting the fabric of Stiles’ t-shirt tight and just lets Stiles hold him. 

 

Which is when he realises that Stiles has been talking to him the entire time, even though he hadn’t been able to hear over the thundering roar in his ears, his blood surging powerfully throughout his body from his all-too-rapid heartbeat.

 

“Sshhh...it’s okay Derek...it’s okay...I’ve got ya...not gonna let you go...it’s okay.”  Over and over he says the words in counterpoint to what Derek realises is him whimpering brokenly, a stark hurt sound that is painful to hear even to himself. 

 

“I miss them so much.”  He whispers and feels Stiles’ lips press gentle kisses on the top of his head against his hair.

 

“I know...I know.”  Stiles rocks him gently from side to side, the rhythm soothing and he does it for a long, long time.  Never stops holding him, never stops talking to him, never stops pressing light kisses against his hair and forehead.  That another human being, another person in this world seems to care for him...cares that he is hurting, cares that he’s felt alone for so long...it's a balm to the soul-deep wound he’s carried forever it seems, at least since he lost his family. 

 

Derek just breathes Stiles in and the scent of rain and cinnamon is fresh and it’s intoxicating, like Stiles is Derek’s Christmas in one living breathing 17 year old.  He nuzzles his throat harder, giving the rapidly bobbing adam’s apple there a long hard lick.  The urge to unwrap him like a present is incredibly strong.

 

“Thank you Stiles.  Thank you for giving me my family back...I’d...I’d almost forgotten them.”  Stiles, his throat wet from Derek’s mouth, can only watch mesmerized as Derek lifts his head from where it’s been tucked into him. 

 

He can feel himself start to blush, heat burning across his cheeks, as he sees the intensity in those beautiful, magnificent eyes.. that are green and so much more.  Can feel his eyes start to cross as he realises that Derek’s face is getting closer and closer and the older man is looking at his mouth with an intent that makes Stiles belly clench hard and fast and his toes curl.

 

He hovers over the wide mouth of this beautiful boy who looks at him with those soul-searching amber brown eyes that see more than a wolf, more than a frightened betrayed 16 year old, more than a broken man.  Stiles sees him, all of him, what he is, what he could’ve been and what he might yet still become and he accepts him.  It’s that acceptance that has him whispering, demanding...pleading that he give him even more.  Their lips so close to touching that the nerve endings are fooled into believing they are and start tingling. 

 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.”  He presses his mouth to Stiles’ and for one brief moment it’s just two pairs of lips resting against each other.  It’s that split second after throwing a match on gasoline, just before ignition, when the liquid and fumes catch and the blast wave propels outwards and hits your chest with a whump before it explodes into flames.  Before your world catches on fire.

 

Derek’s being scorched by the flames and he surges up onto his knees and into Stiles’ body.  He captures Stiles’ head tilting it up, cradling him between his hands as he hovers over him and swipes his tongue against the teenager’s lips asking for entry.

 

When Stiles moans softly, parting his lips Derek feels immense satisfaction and a burning need that shocks him slightly with its power as he pushes his tongue in deep. The feel of Stiles’ tongue rubbing back against his sends rippling waves of desire throughout him.  He can feel Stiles hands clutch frantically at his t-shirt, fisting the fabric against his chest.  That Stiles feels as out of control as he does makes his head swim.

 

He’s growling, can’t control it.  His wolf is demanding more wanting to claim the teenager, wanting him as pack...as family...as mate. He can feel his cock throbbing heavily as he slides one hand down from the back of Stiles’ head along the graceful line of his spine and rests it just above the sweet curving dip of his ass, feels the waistband of Stiles’ sleep pants under his thumb. 

 

Fuck...fuck...the temptation to hook into it and drag them down and bare him to his touch makes him harder than he’s ever been before.  He presses with a flat palm, driving the boy’s pelvis into his and he’s howling it feels so good and they rub and rub, push and grind, cocks achingly hard against each other.

 

Stiles is lost to the sensations that are pulsing throughout his body.  He’d never ever expected that Derek would ever want him this way and he can’t believe it...can’t believe that the best man he’s ever known in his life, bar his Dad, is now pressed up to him and he’s growling and moaning against him. 

 

Stiles’ is spinning out of control, the rub and thrust of Derek’s tongue against his is making him so hard that it’s veering into pain, has him fisting the front of Derek’s t-shirt trying to hang onto something real, something to ground him through the demands of his body.  The gut-wrenching shared spike of emotions that they’ve experienced together threatens to tear him apart and that’s when it hits him...they can’t.

 

“Derek...please...stop.”  He breathes against Derek’s mouth, who dips his head and mouths along his jaw to lick and nibble his neck.  It’s so hot, so good, he can’t help but tilt his head to give the wolf better access. 

 

Derek’s going up in flames, the younger man is baring his throat to him and it’s a submission that stokes the fire in him even higher.  He pants desperate words into Stiles’ neck, drawing his beloved scent into him trying to capture it forever.  “Can’t...need you Stiles...need you so bad.”

 

“Shit...Derek...I.”  Stiles wants this so badly but he...he can’t damn it.  Derek’s been through such an emotional night that he can’t. It would be like taking advantage and hasn’t that happened to the wolf enough throughout his life.

 

He places his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him and draws back, just barely able to avoid Derek’s mouth that chases his, to look into the burning red eyes that watch him so hungrily.  There’s a wariness in them now that is painful to see.

 

“Derek...I want to...believe me I want to so badly you wouldn’t believe how much, but...we need to slow this down.”  Stiles blushes to hear the shaky hitching noises that come out of his mouth that are supposed to be words. 

 

Derek’s heart sinks and he feels like his stomach has plummeted the height of the Empire State building.  His mate is denying him, doesn’t want him...doesn’t feel the same way.  He rocks back on his heels and feels his face burning in embarrassment.   Can’t look the younger man in the eye, when he feels a hand cup his jaw the fingers splay across his cheek rubbing gently, creating sparks in his very flesh as Stiles turns his head to face him.

 

“No don’t look like that.  I’m not rejecting you. I’m not saying no...I’m just saying now is not maybe the best time after-”  Stiles casts a look at the laptop and the video recorder still hooked into it.  “When everything is so...emotional.”

 

“Stiles.”  How can he tell the teenager in front of him that this isn’t some sort of spur of the moment thing for him, it’s been coming for a long time now.  “Stiles this isn’t just about tonight.”  Derek can see the boy startle, his body jerking uncontrollably.

 

“It’s not?”  Stiles’ voice is soft and now it’s his turn to be unsure and uncertain and Derek didn’t want that for him, doesn’t want him to doubt.  Not when it’s so important.

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time now and...”  Derek shakes his head, pausing to gather his thoughts, struggling to find the words.  The right words and then he does.  It’s so simple.  “I love you Stiles.”

 

Stiles can’t control his hands they flutter wildly in front of him when Derek tells him he loves him.  His heart’s about to burst out of his chest...fuck he’s gonna have an aneurism and it’ll all be over real quick.  His pulse is racing as he reaches out and grabs Derek’s hands.  Sitting back on their heels looking into each other’s eyes as they grasp at each other’s hands, it’s a fucking Christmas miracle, worthy of a Hallmark movie.  There’s a sweet vulnerability to Derek’s face and Stiles can’t bear to see him so unsure, so uncertain of him. 

 

“I love you Derek Hale...love you so much...have done forever.”  He leans forward and rests his forehead against the other man’s looking into green eyes once again, their noses slot against each other as their mingled breath puffs against their lips, sharing oxygen.

 

“If we’ve loved each other for such a long time already we can afford to wait just a little bit.  I don’t want this to be something you’ll regret later...I don’t want the emotions from seeing your family to confuse things between us.”  Stiles draws in a deep breath.  “I hope you understand...I don’t want to take advantage of you...well not now...but later, I’ll take advantage all the time, every day.”  He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at the wolf.

 

As much as he doesn’t want to Derek understands and even though the horny, desperate as hell part of him that wants to be with his mate in every possible way is screaming in his head to just grab on and overwhelm the boy with his desire.  He knows if he pressed he could do it. 

 

Still, there's another part of him that's grateful and appreciates what this wonderful boy is doing for him.  He knows how hard Stiles’ cock is, can scent it, knows that teen hormones and urges are riding him hard, yet Stiles wants to give him time to absorb it all in.  Stiles doesn’t want to take advantage of him and that makes his heart ache.  Since his family has gone there weren’t too many people who didn’t want something from him.

 

He does the only thing he can and lightly presses a kiss to that wonderful mouth and finds a strength he never knew he possessed to pull back and not take it further.  Derek nods his head.  Okay, okay.

 

They sit there on their knees and just let the moment wrap around them.  Bodies still vibrating, attuned to each other in ways that only those who have loved or are in love can possibly know.

 

“Tell me what were you doing sleeping under the tree?”  Derek says eventually, voice thick and raspy with hunger, attempting to distract himself from the shiny red lips that Stiles seemingly insists on licking or nipping between his front teeth and chewing on the succulent plumpness...stop it.

 

“It’s a Stilinski tradition, something my Mom and I used to do on Christmas Eve.  Come on, you’ll see.”  Stiles tugs on Derek’s hand and the wolf soon finds himself sharing a pillow, chest deep under the tree looking up through the branches watching twinkling lights reflect off the shiny ornaments.  It’s beautiful.  He sighs in wonder and smiles.

 

He turns to look at the boy who lies next to him and realises Stiles has been watching his face rather than looking up.  Patterns of light flicker across the teenager’s face...red, blue, green, yellow, pink and white the delicate colours and soft light reveal a look on his face that Derek can only describe as wonderment. 

 

It’s like Stiles can’t believe his luck, that his cup runneth over and it’s...it’s because of him...it’s directed at him and his heart swells in his chest with a joy that he’s never known before.  His hand at his side finds the teenager’s and Derek tangles his fingers in tightly, he’s never gonna let go.  They lie together simply looking into each other’s eyes and it feels so right that Derek can’t help but sigh in contentment. 

 

They don’t speak there’s no need everything that needs to be said is being communicated by every look that feels like a physical caress, each deep breath that Stiles blows across his cheek and lips and Derek’s drowning in the scent which is a combination of Stiles and Derek, born of deep, wet, plunging kisses. 

 

“Happy Christmas Derek.”  Stiles' voice is thick with sleep and he can see the teenager’s eyes are fluttering closed.  Derek leans down and presses a kiss against his forehead and sends a prayer to whomever may listen to the heartfelt desires of one lonely werewolf - ‘Dear God, can I keep him please?’ 

 

“Happy Christmas Stiles.”  He whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

It must be only two or three hours later when Derek wakes up and feels trembling fingers tracing the contours of his face.  He looks down and realises that at some point he’s gathered the teen up into his arms and is clutching him tight against his chest, they are pressed together from thigh to shoulder.  Stiles eyes are lost in shadows, but Derek can feel his gaze burn into his skin.

 

“How can any one person be so ridiculously, so wonderfully beautiful?”  Stiles asks the question with a voice deep and rough with emotion and Derek can feel his chest tighten as those long slender fingers stroke against his throat along his jaw up to his ear to brush against the lobe.  Fire trails in their wake and his whole body feels wired, caught up in the tension of heat and need.  He hardens instantly.

 

“I know I said we needed to wait...but, God help me Derek I need you so much.”  Stiles voice trembles with guilt and hunger.  Something inside Derek blooms brighter than ever when he hears the revealing tremor and scents the sweet aromas of arousal, cinnamon and vanilla, rising from Stiles’ skin and he can’t help but smile his happiness.

 

“Stiles...don’t you know...can’t you feel it?”  He grabs Stiles caressing hand and places it on his chest, over his heart and lets the boy feel the body shaking thump of his heart as it pounds against the prison of his ribcage.  “I’m crazy for you, head over heels for you. I want you so bad it hurts...I...I ache.”

 

“Derek.”  Stiles can’t doubt the sincerity in his voice or the revealing physical reactions that Derek can’t and doesn’t hide from him.  He stretches up and feels the brush of the tree’s branches against the back of his head and shoulders as he looks down into the face of the man he loves more than anything on this earth.  Feels something catch in his hair and tugs to release it.

 

The look on his wolf’s face is first of surprise and then amusement.

 

“What?  What is it?”  Stiles asks curiously, watching in delight as Derek’s eyes crinkle at the corners just a little bit as he smiles broadly up at him.

 

“Finally, a use for this stuff that I approve of.  You have to kiss me now...it’s tradition.”  Derek reaches up and brushes his fingertips over the sprig of mistletoe that Stiles has just gotten caught under.  Stiles can feel his eyes widen as he kinks his head to look, before a smile of pure happiness stretches his beautiful mouth wide.  Derek can feel his chest swell with pride, he’s put that look on his face.

 

“Well, I’m definitely a believer in traditions.”  Stiles lowers his head slowly, savouring every expression that crosses Derek’s face, the disbelief that they are together like this, a hesitant almost fearful look that he’s afraid if he even breathes the wrong way Stiles is going to disappear and a lust that makes his eyes bleed to red and with the shifting twinkling Christmas lights from the tree, they reflect back different colours at Stiles.  As the lights flicker and change so do Derek’s eyes and it’s beautiful, so beautiful that Stiles struggles to draw breath as he looks into them.  Violet then orange to burgundy then a hot magenta before returning to wolf-red.

 

“Derek.”  Stiles breathes against his mouth before gently brushing his lips back and forth, over and over until the tingling sensation near enough drives Derek mad with want.  His hand slides up and over the fine-boned shoulder blades to tangle in Stiles’ hair and he pushes down with his hand and lifts up his head and their mouths are mashed tight together and he releases enough to growl hungrily at the teenager.

 

“Don’t tease.”  He slots his mouth back over Stiles and yes...God, yes he opens his mouth wide and this is a kiss like none he’s ever given or received before.  The wet heat and firm slick slide of Stiles’ tongue against his has his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips cant upwards searching for friction. 

 

“Derek...come on.”  Stiles whispers as he pulls his head back and grabs Derek’s hand.  He needs more room for all the things that he wants to do with the wolf, for all the things he wants the wolf to do to him.  Stiles guides him out and pulls the pillow and quilt from under the tree with him.  Getting to his feet, light headed and unsteady for a moment, maybe because all the blood in his body is currently residing in his swollen aching cock and balls, Stiles spreads out the quilt across the floor in front of the tree.  Derek sits back on his heels and he looks overwhelmed...maybe even a little bit lost.

 

Stiles moves to stand in front of him and leans down as the wolf looks up at him worry in his eyes.  The younger man cups his face and draws him upwards onto his knees as he hunches down and brushes his mouth against Derek’s.

 

“It’s okay, just making us more...comfortable.”  The look of relief on Derek’s face almost breaks Stiles’ heart.  It’s almost as though he can’t believe that he can have this, that he can have the good things in life and Stiles wants to make sure by the morning Derek knows for certain that he can have it all.  He can have everything that is in Stiles’ power to give.

 

“Where are you going?”  Derek still sounds unsure as Stiles goes to leave the room.  His eyes following every move he makes, he half goes to get to his feet and Stiles holds his hand out to stop him. 

 

“It’s okay, stay here.  I’m just getting a few things.”  As he disappears around the corner he calls over his shoulder.  “Just don’t start without me.”

 

Derek snorts a half laugh.  Looks around the room.  There are many Christmas cards on the shelf over the fireplace and the long skinny table that sits directly behind the couch.  How do they know so many people he wonders.  Thinks of his loft and the few cards that sit on the ledge below the huge industrial sized windows.  They are from his pack and the only ones that matter.

 

Then he sees on a small table to one side of the tree is a photo frame.  He moves closer.  With his wolf senses he can see clearly in the dim light, it’s a picture of Stiles’ mom, Claudia Stilinski.  He can see so much of Stiles in the beautiful woman.  Her hair is blowing across her face and she’s laughing trying to drag blonde and sable strands out of her mouth.  Golden amber eyes look lovingly towards whoever was taking the photo and her wide mouth stretches and he can see a milk chocolate mole on her cheek.

 

There is a sprig of holly on one corner of the frame and scattered on the table are little figurines.  A jolly looking Santa complete with sleigh and reindeer with a bag of toys some of which are falling out, trailing behind.  He looks closer and realises that his isn’t some cheap trinket, it’s a beautifully crafted porcelain piece and the colours shine and glow brightly.  The reindeer look so realistic with their antlers and the very front one has a shiny red nose.  He can’t help but smile to see it.

 

“That’s my Mom’s favourite Christmas decoration ever.”  Stiles says from behind him.  Derek startles, he’d not even heard the boy come back into the room and wonders if that’s maybe because he trusts him so very much that he’d let his guard down.  It’s a strange feeling, but a good one.

 

“I wasn’t touching it.”  Derek shuffles back from the table, not wanting the other boy to be pissed off thinking he’s toying with his Mom’s stuff.  Frowning Stiles drops the things he’s carried down from his bedroom onto the quilt on the floor. 

 

“It’s okay, you can.  My Mom loved Christmas so very much, it was her favourite time of year.  That’s why my Dad and I tend to go all out...you know the big tree...the Christmas lights.”  Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes searching for understanding and when he sees it, he can’t stop...can’t stop talking, can’t stop revealing things he’s never told anyone else before...ever. 

 

“It’s probably gonna sound crazy, but...I want my Mom to look down and see our house...see it shining and know that we love her.”  His voice cracks at the end and Derek simply reaches out and grabs his hand, squeezes it gently and Stiles knows that Derek understands ten-fold how he feels and somehow that makes him feel better.  Enough that he can squeeze back before releasing him.

 

Feeling extremely nervous, Stiles turns and gathers the blankets and pillows he’s brought down and makes a little nest for them to lay on, covers them with a couple of towels ‘coz he doesn’t want to have too much of a mess to clean up.  He surreptitiously slips the bottle of lube under one of the pillows.  Smooth Stilinski smooth, he tells himself when he hears a strangled noise from Derek’s direction.  He leaves the change of comfortable clothes for Derek on the couch, sweatpants and an old t-shirt.   Maybe he’s being presumptuous in thinking that Derek will want to stay and sleep with him...after.  He already has once tonight and he kinda hopes...well, he likes to be prepared.

 

Stiles kneels amongst the quilt and blankets and fusses over them twitching the fabric straight, puffs out the pillows, slapping them into shape with shaking hands.  Derek watches as Stiles makes a bed for them, that the younger man’s blushing furiously while he’s doing it is nothing short of endearing to the wolf.  He knows that Stiles is a virgin and yet here he is with Derek and he and his wolf want to howl in exaltation and he wants to go to him and simply bury his face in the other boy’s hands.  So he does.

 

“Stiles.”  He rumbles, he’s so very hungry for the other boy.  He crawls towards him on hands and knees growling low in his chest, he’s partially shifted and hopes it doesn’t frighten Stiles, but he can’t seem to rein himself in.

 

When he hears Derek say his name in just THAT way Stiles gulps desperately for air, tips his head back closing his eyes.  He can hear an edge in the other man’s voice that says ‘it’s time’.  When he opens his eyes he practically swallows his tongue.  Derek’s stalking him, crawling towards him and every movement is seductive.  Every placement of his hands and knees.  Every roll of his hips.  Every flex of broad shoulders and every dip of his head.  Fuck.  He’s looking at him like he’s prey, like he’s gonna devour him whole...God, he really hopes that’s what it means. 

 

His cock throbs and throbs.  It’s a never ending ache and the way that Derek’s looking at him now has it jerking, releasing a pulse of pre-come that instantly soaks into the front of his cotton sleep pants.  Derek’s red eyes focus intently on his groin and he licks his lips in such a lascivious way that Stiles wants to cry at the visual stimulation that makes his spine tingle so intensely.

 

When Derek reaches him he sits back on his heels and grabs Stiles hands and cups them in his own, careful of the claws that have burst out of his fingertips.  He lowers his head while lifting them up and presses his face into Stiles’ palms.  Drawing Stiles’ scent deep into his lungs he mouths kisses and gentle nips across the calloused flesh, when he reaches his slender wrists he flicks his tongue out to taste the stronger scent that is released at the pulsepoint and sighs, enjoying the flavour and the feeling of Stiles’ pulse race under the tip of his tongue.

 

Stiles can’t believe it, here he is in the very early hours of Christmas morning and he and Derek are about to have sex.  He blinks.  This so better not be a dream because he’ll be seriously pissed when he wakes up.  Pissed and horny.

 

With the wolf nuzzling his hands and licking and oh my god was that a nip...it felt like a nip, a good one.  Stiles drops his head to rest on the back of the older man’s and whispers in his ear.

 

“Derek I love you...love you so much...Derek.”  He sighs breathlessly when Derek lifts his head and there’s such love and longing on his face for him, it’s a physical pain not to be making love to him right now.  His face has morphed into his beta appearance pointed ears, widow peaked hairline, sideburns that’ve sprouted along his jawline, broader flatter nose and heavier brow not to mention the fangs that dent into his lower lip.  Derek presses forward and slots his face against the crook of Stiles’ neck and shoulder and he can feel him breathing deeply - inhale, exhale - his hot breath on the tender sensitive skin sending goosebumps rippling from his shoulders down his arms and torso.

 

Derek’s struggling to regain control and presses his face even harder into Stiles’ throat the wonderful scent that is Stiles wraps around him.  It's sweat and pre-come, a delicious perfume, and underlying it all is the basis of Stiles’ scent - vanilla, cinnamon and a hint of tart citrus.  It makes Derek’s mouth water and he just has to taste, licking and suckling at the side of his neck and Stiles is moaning and damn if that doesn’t just make him even harder, can’t remember his cock being like this ever before.  His aching cock is full to bursting with blood and so sensitive that the tight pressure of his jeans is going to get him off before he even does anything.  Needs to get them off...right now...before...fuck.

 

Stiles feels his head spinning Derek’s been licking at him, on his freakin’ neck at a point that feels like it’s hot-wired directly to his penis.  Every brush of his lips, every wet stripe of his tongue has it twitching and jerking.  He’s so not going to last at this rate.  Then Derek’s pulling back and standing and Stiles can feel his eyes stretch wide as the other man desperately yanks off his long-sleeved Henley leaving the white wife-beater on before that has to go too.  He registers that Derek’s back to human now, his features normal.  He swallows and swallows again.  

 

Dear God in heaven...here is one of your most perfect creations standing before him.  There are muscles apparently on muscles, dips and ridges where Stiles didn’t even know you could get them and the other man’s abs are so sinfully beautiful that Stiles almost feels he should go straight to hell for what he’s thinking about them.  What absolutely kills him though is the defining cut of his pelvis.  The line starts on either side of his hips and disappears below the waistband of his jeans. 

 

Derek’s tugging and pulling at the buckle on his belt and it floors Stiles that he can see how much Derek’s visibly shaking.  His hands have tremors racing through them like he’s been afflicted...and it’s for him...how is this even possible?  This most beautiful man seems to want him as much as Stiles wants him.  He reaches up and places his hand over the two that have gone almost white-knuckled in frustration as the belt seems to be on the verge of defeating the wolf who can’t seem to grasp the complexities of a threaded through length of leather with punched holes and a simple metal tongue.

 

Derek freezes as he feels that beloved hand rest on top of his trembling ones.  Looking down he can see that Stiles is watching him beneath his long lashes, heavy lidded and dark eyed and a hot blaze of colour has flared up from Stiles’ chest up his neck to stripe across his cheekbones.  Fuck...fuck...he feels giddy, unsteady on his feet, realising that this complex, stubbornly brave, hauntingly beautiful creature that kneels at his feet is going to be his.  His in every way.  He keens in desperate longing.

 

When Stiles starts to pull on his belt buckle Derek can only let his hands hang at his sides and push his pelvis forward.  With a clink of metal Stiles has released him from the binding leather and then he’s...oh shit...he presses his face into the dark denim and nuzzles Derek’s sac like he’s scenting him through the fabric before sliding up and rubbing his cheeks against the hard ridge of his erection.  The feel of his teeth mouthing bites along his hard length is too much he thinks, right until the moment that Stiles flicks the button open and grabs the tab of his zipper and slowly...oh so slowly pulls it down.  He’s gonna die.

 

Stiles parts the denim fly and nearly chokes with want.  Derek’s wearing black underwear and he can see the thick ridge of flesh that pushes out the cotton fabric in a big bulge.  What breaks him is seeing that the tip of Derek’s cock, the purple red head has pushed up and past the waistband of his underwear, as he looks he can see a bubbling pulse of pre-come ooze out of the slit to run down the length of the fat cock head and be soaked up by cotton.

 

Even as his mouth waters, Stiles groin contracts fiercely, his stomach muscles rippling and the tight ache that are his balls draws up even tighter and...no...no...he can’t not yet...God no...

 

“No...fuck.”  He’s coming.  Coming so hard that he collapses forwards, moaning hotly as his head rests weakly against the other man’s strong muscled thighs.  He hunches over and feels that hot pulsing in his testicles as his body wrings out an orgasm that’s the best one he’s ever had in his life and he’s not even done anything yet.  A distant part of him can hear the wolf howling above him, a heavy hand resting on the back of his head claws scraping against his sensitive scalp.

 

He can feel tears of frustration and disappointment well in the corners of his eyes where they’re screwed up so tight because of the gut-wrenching pleasure that’s rocking through him.  He falls to his side, curled up into a tight ball, not daring to look at the other man afraid that he’ll see either amusement or disappointment and he can’t bear that.

 

He can sense Derek moving and feels him drop down next to him and he removes Stiles’ pants and uses one of the soft towels he brought down to wipe over his belly.  Then Derek’s tugging at his t-shirt and Stiles still hasn’t opened his eyes.  He just can’t face the other man.  He huddles on his side and feels...holy fuck...Derek’s naked.  Completely naked, his broad chest pressing into his back as his arms wrap around him.   Here they are then, naked body pressed to naked body and he can feel a shiver race through him.  There’s a hard hot length that feels like a brand against the flesh of his ass and Stiles can’t help but squirm at the feel.  Derek groans in his ear.

 

“You’re amazing.”  He flicks out his tongue and drags it over the whorl of Stiles’ ear, tracing the shape and pattern.

 

“Yeah...sure.  Amazing.”  Stiles can’t help the bitterness that coats his words.  Derek doesn’t move and then he’s dragging him over onto his back and he can feel him watching his face, it’s a physical sensation.

 

“Stiles, open your eyes.”  Stiles shakes his head, no.  Feels the brush of Derek’s mouth against his and sighs at the feel.  “Open your eyes for me sweetheart.”

 

It’s the endearment that makes his eyes pop open wide because...because it makes something inside him unfurl and glow.

 

“That was amazing, don’t you doubt it for one minute.”  Derek’s watching his face with red burning eyes. 

 

“Premature ejaculation is not what I envisaged experiencing tonight.”  Stiles huffs out, heat burning in his face.  “I wanted it to be...perfect.”

 

“That’s not what I saw.”  Derek leans closer and brushes his mouth over the younger man’s.  “I saw the man I love come untouched because of me...because he liked what he saw so much that he couldn’t control himself.”  Derek’s breathing gets faster and deeper as he’s obviously remembering what’s just happened.

 

“Fuck...Stiles you don’t get it do you?  That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life and I didn’t just have to clean you up, I had to do myself as well.  Do you get that?  You made me come, just breathing on me...just coming in front of me.”  He shakes his head in amazement.  “You do realise that you’re probably going to kill me when we actually do have sex?”

 

“Oh.”  Stiles can’t think of a thing to say.  That Derek came with him...that Stiles turns him on so much is a knowledge that he cherishes in the very heart of him.  It’s a revelation that makes the love that’s been within him for this man for such a long time, repressed and denied, makes it bloom even brighter, grow even deeper and he can’t help the smile that stretches his mouth wide.  “Then we’ll go together.  You do realise there’s nowhere you go that I won’t follow..”

 

Derek leans down and presses his mouth to Stiles’ and then his tongue is sweeping into his mouth and they’re kissing with an intensity that’s bruising and hungry.  When Stiles’ whimpers Derek pulls his head back afraid that he’s hurt the boy with his passion, because it’s not gentle this feeling - it wants, it needs and it demands that Stiles give him everything.

 

“Sorrysorry...I...I’m trying...can’t be gentle...I want you so bad Stiles.”  Derek moves over him, slides his thighs between the leanly muscled slender ones that have fallen open to allow him access.  When Stiles whimpers and twines a leg with his, his foot stroking the back of his calf...that simple movement destroys his good intentions and Derek’s whole body is tight and aching to be buried deep within the teenager.  “Stiles, I need to fuck you so bad...have to be inside you.”

 

Derek watches him closely, wanting to make sure that his virgin mate isn’t afraid.  There’s a momentary widening of Stiles' eyes before the pupils expand, blown out with desire.  Derek moans hotly.  Stiles wants him.  Wants him to bury his aching length deep inside him and sweat breaks out all over his body.  The desperation builds and he needs to prep Stiles before it's too late, doesn’t want to hurt him.  With trembling hands he reaches out and finds the bottle of lube that he’d noticed Stiles hide under a pillow.  He rolls dragging the teenager with him so his naked body is sprawled on top of him, all over Derek’s.

 

He spreads his legs wide so his knees catch into the backs of Stiles’.  Their opposing frog-like sprawl pushes their cocks together even harder and the feel of Stiles’ weight resting on him has Derek shifting beneath him restlessly.  With one hand he cups the back of the younger man’s head and kisses him with all the gut-wrenching hunger that is burning throughout his veins.  Tongues slide together and the moist wet heat, the suckling motion that Stiles does to his tongue has Derek growling heatedly and he starts to pump his hips up enjoying the friction as their cocks nudge and rub against each other, their mingled pre-come just barely smoothing the way.  His other hand slides down the teenager’s spine to find the sweet curving globes of his ass.

 

He swiftly moves his other hand down and they’re kissing and kissing, not coming up for air so lost in the sweet exploration of each other’s mouth.  With both hands on Stiles’ ass, Derek starts to firmly massage each globe, rubbing the smooth flesh in circles first one way then the other.  He slowly carefully pulls them apart letting the slightly cooler air touch against normally hidden hot flesh.  Stiles groans and bucks against Derek’s hips at the new sensation.  One-handed Derek manages to open the bottle of lube and tip it over the fingers of one hand and then the other, closing it he tosses it to one side still within easy reach in case he needs more.

 

With slicked up fingers he resumes stroking Stiles’ ass, dipping into the valley and massaging, stroking and petting along the crease.  Every time he passes a finger over the pucker he applies the barest hint of pressure, over and over it’s ceaseless, relentless and Stiles lifts his head, eyes huge and dark, his mouth slack and gaping as he wails out Derek’s name in a shaky high voice.

 

“Dereeek...pleeease.”  He can’t stop bucking against the older man, feeling his bare naked cock rubbing against the long hard thickness that Derek possesses.  He’s going insane. There’s no way a mere mortal can endure these sensations that the werewolf is inducing in him.   Derek’s prising his buttocks open and the sensation of cool air and hot burning slick fingers rubbing over and over against that most private and forbidden opening is making him shake uncontrollably.  Can feel his thighs quivering as he put his hands either side of Derek’s broad chest and pushes himself up, elbows locking and looks down at the wolf.

 

“Stiles, baby...you’re so fucking hot...look at you...dripping sweat...cock leaking.”  Derek watches him with burning red eyes and they scald where ever his gaze touches his flesh.  His big hands hold him and caress him until Stiles’ just one big keening groaning mess, a slave to instinct, chasing the release that he knows only Derek can give him. 

 

When one of Derek’s long thick fingers sweeps across his pucker and presses, it goes deeper than anything previously, catches the sensitive rim and his greedy little hole seems to suck it in and Stiles chokes out a moan of the purest pleasure.  Rocks his hips.. wants it deeper.. reaches back and pushes against Derek’s hand and forces the thick digit in past the second knuckle and both he and Derek groan at the sensation.

 

Derek’s going to explode.  If he doesn’t get his swollen aching cock inside Stiles soon he’s not going to be able to control himself.  Even though he loves Stiles with every fibre of his being, with every moan, every shift of his hips, it seems that Stiles pushes him closer and closer to the edge and the line between consent and forcing himself on the teenager seems blurred.  His skin is sweat-slick and his groin is coated in their mixed juices and the feel of their cocks sliding through their combined fluids makes his brain melt. 

 

He dips a second finger towards the rim and it’s all so slick that it seems Stiles ass just naturally takes everything that Derek has to give it and he’s pushing in and out of the tightest silkiest passage he’s ever felt.  Stiles has just been reaching back and rhythmically pushing against the back of Derek’s hand setting a rhythm for the two fingers that delve into his ass.  When Stiles twines his fingers with Derek’s and slips one of his own alongside Derek’s two and into himself, it’s too much he roars in hunger, frustration and desperate need for his mate.  Pulls their fingers out and slots the head of his fat cock against the pucker and pushes, just lets the sensitive tip nudge in and out.

 

Stiles is lost to an aching emptiness that seems to be centred in his ass.  He’s desperate.  He needs filling and Derek’s wrenched away his teasing tormenting fingers and Stiles wants to punch him...until he feels something bigger, something hotter nudge at his entrance.  He shakes, whole body tremors and he’s not sure he has the strength to endure what’s coming.  Derek’s going to fuck him.  Through the slits of his eyes he can see the other man’s face.  For a man about to fuck he’s looking particularly grim.  It’s like he’s so focused on this, to the point that it’s life or death.

 

Derek grabs the lube again and going blind he pours some of the slick fluid down the crack of Stiles’ ass and feels the boy shiver at the cool sensation against his burning hot skin.  Groans, as the tremors makes Stiles ass clench and flex in reaction.  He can feel it slide over the bump of his cock head nestled so tight and snug against Stiles’ pucker and it runs down the length of his shaft and begins a ticklish descent down the centre of his ball sac until it reaches his own clenching pucker and starts to pool.  It’s a long wet line of connection between them.

 

Derek can feel his whole body tense, every single muscle feels wired with tension.  He’s ready.  God, so ready to make love to Stiles.  He grits his teeth and there’s the difference to the others he’s been with he realises.   He never loved, he never respected, he never valued them, but with Stiles he feels all those things and more.  He's the reason he’s still here.  That he’s not gone and gotten himself killed on some suicidal half-assed mission, whether deliberate or not that would’ve not been up to him to judge until he reached the other side.  Which is why he’s able to say through gritted teeth and clenched jaw...

 

“Stiles...I need to...are you ready...God say yes...say yes...please baby...I need you so bad.”  Derek’s voice is thick and harsh and music to Stiles’ ears.

 

“Yeah, come on Derek. I need you...wanna give you my virginity...want you to pop my cherry...with your big fucking cock...please.”  Stiles finishes on a breathy whisper as he looks down at the man beneath him.  The expression on Derek’s face is one he’ll always remember for the rest of his life.  It’s a stunned amazement that Stiles is offering himself completely to him, that he’s gifting him with something so incredibly precious.  His eyes are wide and pupils are blown, the dark circle swallowing up the surrounding red only leaving a thin ring.  Derek reaches up and places one palm flat on Stiles’ chest over his heart and it feels like he’s trying to draw all the feelings out of him and into himself.

 

“I love you.”  Stiles says the words so softly and knows that with his werewolf hearing that Derek’s heard every word when he feels the hand on his chest clutch at him and sharp claws press into his skin.  The grim demeanour of his face lightens and he slowly lets out a long sighing breath.

 

“I don’t deserve you...not in the slightest, but God help me I love you too Stiles...and I need this so much...if I hurt you stop me...okay.”  Stiles can only nod his head in response to the earnest tone in Derek’s choked voice.

 

Derek moves his hands to Stiles’ hips and just holds him gently.  Thumbs rubbing in slow caressing circles against the thin soft skin over his hipbones. 

 

Stiles can’t wait anymore.  He places his hands palm down on Derek’s broad firm chest, lets the swipe of his thumb brush against his nipple feels the moan the other man makes vibrate up through his hand and along his arm.  He’s in a more upright position than from when they first started, more straddling the other man and he’s able to rock back in a way that gives him control - depth, speed, angle. 

 

Feels Derek’s cock head, slick with lube press against the pucker and it’s rubbing and nudging against a whole buttload of nerves, pun so intended, that he giggles slightly hysterical, a gurgling noise at the back of his throat.  With each rise and fall of his hips he can feel that head press deeper and deeper every time, his breathing gets faster and faster because isn’t this meant to hurt ‘coz at the moment all he’s feeling is a whole lotta...ughh yeah...and with a ‘pop’ the entire head has breached Stiles’ ass and it’s a delicious stretch that bites and stings and makes him gasp.

 

“Stiles.”  Derek has been watching Stiles’ face every agonizing moment the boy has rocked his pelvis and let Derek’s cock press slightly deeper with each movement.  His chest is a deep red and the flush not only stains it but has risen up the length of his slender throat to his face.  He’s red-faced and shiny with sweat, lips swollen from self-inflicted gnawing bites and it does things to Derek deep inside seeing his boy caught in the heat and burn of desire.

 

When his cock head is swallowed up by the greedy little hole, it’s a struggle to not start thrusting.  He wants to pump into the teenager so badly he growls in his frustration. 

 

“Are you okay?”  He manages to ask, God only knows how he’s coherent enough.

 

“Oh yeah.”  Stiles groans.  Shifts and dips his pelvis and Derek slides further into that scorching slick channel, the feel of him wrapped around his throbbing aching cock is too much...too much.  He drops one hand from Stiles’ hip and grabs the pretty pink cock that’s bobbing in front of him, his fingers don’t quite meet where they’re wrapped around it.  It’s so beautiful, long and slender a perfect match to the rest of him, glistening in the twinkling lights from the tree Derek gives it a stroke from base to tip, hears the hitching breath that Stiles makes and then the teenager is rocking back and forth even harder and faster.  Pumping his cock back and forth in the firm grip of Derek’s hand and his ass is pushing back further and further and Derek can’t resist from canting his hips up slightly.

 

Then somehow Derek’s firmly planted deep inside and he can feel those firm globes resting against his swollen balls.  Fucking hell.  He’s balls deep in Stiles and Stiles...Stiles is looking down at him with his red-face and pitch-black eyes, where his pupils have swallowed every bit of the golden brown with the intensity of his lust.

 

“Derek...if you don’t fucking move right now...I swear-”  Derek pulls back and thrusts and Stiles’ head tips back and he screams “Yes...fucking yes.”

 

Stiles can feel water leaking from his eyes, tears of almost relief, of a satisfaction that’s been a long time coming.  He’s so very full, feels like Derek’s trying to push his way up and out of his throat, he’s so incredibly deep.  He’s so fucking huge, it’s possibly a good thing that with the dim lights, the way things have panned out tonight that he’s not actually had a close up examination of Derek’s cock because the way it feels long and oh so very thick buried deep in his ass...there’s a very good chance he might’ve run away screaming from the room.  Wouldn’t that have been a shame?

 

Derek’s one mass of sensation, he’s returned to grabbing both of Stiles’ hips and the combination of gravity, Stiles’ rocking and Derek’s own efforts to fuck the boy senseless has him thrusting steadily and powerfully up.  He pushes Stiles back slightly so the angle shifts and knows he’s definitely found ‘IT’.  The spot.  When Stiles face lights up as though he’s seen heaven and he’s screaming Derek’s name, long slender fingers scrabbling and scratching at Derek’s forearms, as if he’s the only one that can give this to him and save him from the intensity all at the same time.  His chest is tight and aching at the sound.

 

Derek’s cock throbs, but it’s different kind of ache.  He looks down the length of his body to see if he can see any of his cock as it thrusts into Stiles.  Stiles’ own heavy cock is bouncing up and down, slapping into Derek’s belly on the downstroke and it’s leaking pre-come furiously smearing it all over his abdomen with each jolting slap of flesh.  Stiles seems to like it, going by the way he smiles fiercely watching his cock try and beat him to death.  Derek feels it again a tightening at the base of his dick, it’s good, really good and not all at the same time.  He tries to work out what’s going on, when Stiles gives him the answer.

 

“Holy fuck man...is that...is that a knot?”  He’s panting furiously, eyes glazed and doesn’t look frightened at the thought.  If anything there’s an eagerness that has Derek’s wolf howling.  **_Yesyesknotmatebreedkeepminemine_.**

 

With his werewolf strength it’s easy to lift the teenager off his groin and he looks down and can see...yep, he thinks Stiles is right.  There’s a swelling that wraps around the base of his cock, burns fever hot and almost glows red in the darkness almost like an ember.  As he changes their position he can’t help but drag his lips over Stiles swollen ones as he pushes Stiles down with a firm but gentle hand in the middle of his back onto his hands and knees, before holding a slender hip with one and taking a firm hold of his shaft with the other, nearly collapsing when his fingers brush on that swollen knot.  It's a pleasure so intense it nearly blows the back of his head off.  And that’s it...that’s fucking it.

 

All rational thought goes out of Derek’s head, he’s being ruled primarily by instinct now and it’s telling him to fuck his mate to oblivion and knot him and then...  yeah...bite.  He feeds his cock back into the hole that’s been opened so well that it didn’t close off, just pulsed like the greedy thing it is wanting something to fill it, something to stuff it full.

 

“Gonna fuck you Stiles...not like before...gonna knot you...gonna make you mine.”  There’s the barest pause before Derek says again in a throaty excited voice.  “In every way...forever.”

 

He thrusts hard and hears Stiles keen and whine and somehow he manages to shrug off the primitive part for the briefest of moments, the one that revelled in the sound and asks  “Stiles...you okay?”

 

The teenager has wrapped his arms around a pillow and his head is turned to one side where he lays on it.

 

“Fuck yeah...come on Derek...make me yours.”  There’s a challenging note in his voice, one that the Alpha in him can’t ignore.

 

Derek groans and lets the instinctive part of himself regain control and he growls, realises he’s in his beta form from the claws poking out of his fingertips and the press of fangs in his mouth and he starts to fuck.  He whines everytime that his knot presses against Stiles’ rim, batters against it, demanding entrance.  Can feel the tension rise in him, the desperation.   He needs to be inside Stiles’ fully when he comes and yet he’s not able to...not quite and his body feels so tight that he’s positive he’s going to snap something internally. 

 

Stiles waves an object back at him in his slender fingers.  It’s the bottle of lube.  The teenager flicks his thumb against the cap and Derek grabs it, not caring that his claws puncture the bottle and pours it onto his still thrusting cock and onto his fingers.  Not wanting to stop, he manages to still his hips just enough to gingerly rub over the swollen knot until it’s well lubed, drops the bottle and starts to thrust again and this time...this time he’s so slick and gripping Stiles’ hips so firmly that there is nowhere else for that knot to go.

 

“Fuck...fuck.”  He roars out the profanity over and over as his knot presses into the tight grasping clutch of Stiles ass.  Derek drapes himself across Stiles’ back, arms wrapping around him tight and with one hand pinches a nipple between two sharp claws and with the other grabs the teenager’s cock in a firm grip and starts to masturbate him.  Derek’s cock can’t move more than an inch or two either way now that it’s trapped by its own knot.  But with that couple of inches he does a lot and he’s whining and licking along Stiles’ back feeling the way the boy has clamped down on his knot, it massages it entirely.

 

Stiles is getting so close, so close that it makes his eyes screw up tightly and he uses all of his other senses.  The weight of Derek’s body against his back is a pleasure that he never realised was even possible, the way he tugs and pulls at his swollen aching cock, the feel of his hard body pressed tight against him as he flexes his hips letting that bulging knot rub him internally in ways that Stiles has never heard of and never dreamt of.  There’s a spot - the prostate it just has to be, so what if he’s looked it up on the net, a guy should know what his body is capable of - it’s off the charts when he feels that pressure of the knot against it.  And fucking Derek is still grinding into him and it’s shifting and brushing against it, over and over and that’s it...that’s it.  Stiles can literally feel his eyes rolling back into his head as he ‘whites out’.  Open eyes that can not see, mouth parted as the scream erupts from his raw throat and pumping, flexing cock that spurts out come in thick hot stripes against the towel beneath him.

 

Derek is lost to sensation as he feels the rippling pulses of Stiles’ orgasm, it grips his cock and knot so very sweetly that he can feel his stomach muscles tighten and start to convulse  Here it is...the most intense orgasm he’s ever known and he bites down on the fleshy part of Stiles’ shoulder where it joins his neck.  Tongue brushing against Stiles’ skin drawing the taste of him into his mouth. He can see Stiles’ fists twist and grip the blanket as he pants through a secondary orgasm.  The teenager’s cock flexes and drags out what has to be the last of his come out of his body and casts it onto the towel with the rest of his semen.

 

He whines and whimpers against the flesh locked in his mouth by his fangs, can feel sweat sliding down the sides of his face.  He’s pumping come into his boy with no apparent end in sight...just endlessly and there’s an immense satisfaction in knowing that he’s filling his mate up with his seed.  They may not be able to have biological pups together, but the urge to breed his mate and fill his belly is an instinct that he can’t and doesn’t want to deny because it feels so incredibly good, so incredibly right.  Stiles partially collapses beneath him and Derek takes his weight and gently eases them to one side, so he can still keep pumping his come into his mate.

 

Stiles is officially not a virgin anymore...uhuh...his v-card has been stamped and he feels...well damn it he feels wrecked and why shouldn’t he.  He’s come twice tonight, ridden Derek like he’s in the Kentucky Derby, been knotted... is still knotted and he’s currently got Derek’s fangs lodged fairly deeply in the side of his neck and he’s still gotta get up early enough to put the turkey in the oven for Christmas lunch for the entire pack.  That’s a thought...how long will they stay tied together like this?  He moves experimentally and realises no way is that knot releasing right now.   Can hear Derek whimper against his neck at the movement.

 

“Hey Derbear...how long do you think we’re going to be stuck like this, because my Dad’s gonna be home around 7.30 this morning and I really, really don’t want him to see us like this...because I think it might scar him and much as I don’t like him getting hurt...psychological damage I think we’d struggle with that one...it’s not like say a good old fashioned maiming like we’re used to...or a bullet or knife wound like he is...werewolf sex with knotting involving his son, let’s just say my Dad has a gun...Derek...what the hell’s wrong with me...why can’t I shut up?”  Stiles sounds anxious and jittery.  Like his brain’s been overloaded and it just has to come out somehow.  Derek thinks maybe with all the...physical activity Stiles has just burnt through the Adderall in his body a lot quicker than normal.

 

Teeth still firmly locked in place Derek can only think of one thing to do and he slides his hand up Stiles’ chest and strokes his face finding his wide mouth and slides his thumb in and feels the tension almost instantly dissipate from Stiles’ body as he suckles on the broad digit in his mouth.

 

“Fwank woo.”  Stiles says around his thumb.  The room goes quiet and it’s warm and cosy and his mate is curled up in his arms and they are safe and in love and much as he wants to savour it, he can feel his eyes droop closed.  Derek reaches down by his feet and drags the blanket up and over them.  He feels complete and it is entirely because of the boy he holds close to his heart.  

 

Hope is something Derek's not felt for such a long time and it takes him a moment to recognise the strange feeling that's coursing through him.  With Stiles he can do, can be anything  The possibilities are endless and he drifts off to sleep dreaming of their future...together.

 

It’s the scent of gun oil that wakes him in the morning.  Gun oil and cologne.  Wants to kick himself, he's lowered his guard to much and endangered them both now. He realises with horror that there’s another heartbeat in the room with them and he sits up and somehow drags Stiles behind him...has to protect his mate at all costs and he’s growling at the threat...ready to tear...the Sheriff apart?  Oh boy.  He looks over his shoulder and realises that Stiles hasn’t so much as stirred he’s in such a deep sleep.

 

The Sheriff stands in the entrance to the lounge room surveying the scene and Derek can see his eyes instantly focus on the video recorder and laptop on the coffee table as it does on the fact that Derek is obviously not wearing any clothes and neither is his underage son beneath the blanket.  He gulps when he sees that the Sheriff’s hand is resting on his holster, fingers tapping non-stop.  There’s a look in his eyes that says he’s seriously contemplating shooting first, asking questions later and disposing of the body somewhere that it will never ever be found.

 

“You are damn lucky young man that the first thing you did when you woke up was protect my son.”  His voice is stern and Derek can feel his guts churn.  He hasn’t heard that tone of voice...not since his own father.

 

“I can see how this may have happened.” His blue eyes flash to the video recorder and a softness lightens them momentarily before they harden again.  “But Stiles is 17 and even though he’s only a couple of months away from his birthday it’s still against the law, particularly when it’s with someone nine or ten years older than him who should damn well know better.”

 

“Twenty three.” 

 

“What?”  The Sheriff sounds puzzled.

 

“I’m twenty three.”  Derek just sounds young.  “Are you going to shoot me?”  He asks as the silence continues.

 

“Hold on...I’m thinking about it.”  He pauses.  “But, it’s Christmas Day and I don’t shoot anyone on Christmas Day.  However, I do have long talks with prospective boyfriends of my teenage son the day after for a leftovers lunch.”

 

“Boyfriend.”  Derek chokes out, not quite believing the turn this conversation is taking.

 

“I know my son Derek...and I think I know you too.  I can tell this is something...more.”  The Sheriff turns to walk away, but looks back over his shoulder.  “I’m going to grab a couple hours sleep and when I get up this room had better be cleaned up, definitely aired out and sheets and blankets washed so I can almost pretend it didn’t happen.  Right?”

 

“Yes sir.”  Derek’s dumbfounded.  He listens to the sounds of Stiles’ Dad going up the stairs and his bedroom door closing.  He almost jumps when he feels a hand slide up his back and caress the Triskelion in the middle of his back.

 

“That went a whole lot better than I expected.”  Stiles sits up and wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders.  Kisses him softly on one.  Derek reaches up with one hand and idly strokes the slender yet strong arm that encircles him. "Woke up to hear the end of it."

 

“I was sure he was going to shoot me.”  He gathers the teenage boy into his arms and holds him close.  “Are you okay?  Not sore or anything?”

 

“Nah...my ass aches a bit...but it’s the good kind.”  He hastens to add when it looks like Derek’s about to flip him over and examine him closely.  He presses his lips against Derek’s and sighs.

 

“Now we’ve just got to tell the rest of the pack.”

 

“Er...that won’t be a problem.”  Derek says hesitantly.

 

“Oh...you mean they’ll smell us...like together huh?”  Stiles screws up his face.  “That scent thing you guys do it’s just not playing fair.”

 

“Well yes, they’ll smell us...but Stiles there’s something else as well.”  He pauses and Stiles thinks he looks like he’s struggling to phrase something in a way that won’t sound godawful but really is.  Just lets him dig himself in deeper.  “After last night...because I’m their Alpha...er...they might act differently towards you.”

 

“What?  You think they won’t like it?  That we’re together.”  Stiles can feel something inside him shrivel.

 

“The exact opposite.  They will really, really like it...they'll know that you're the Alpha’s mate.”  He ducks his head as the last bit comes out as a whisper and he can see Stiles’ eyes have grown bigger and wider.

 

“Mate.  Are you telling me...the knotting.”  He says almost excitedly.  “It was the knotting wasn’t it?  So I’m your mate now.”

 

“Yes and yes.  It was the knotting and when I claimed you...bit you...Stiles being my mate, for me it’s a one time only deal.”  Derek looks at him then and Stiles can see and feel how serious this is to the other man.  Takes a moment to absorb the information and then looks startled.

 

“You mean.”  He points at himself.

 

“That’s right.  There will never be another for me as long as I live.”  Derek leans forward until his mouth rests against Stiles’ wide one.  Stiles who’s been looking stunned for the longest moment suddenly throws himself at the other man and knocks him down onto his back.

 

“I can so live with that.”  He presses a kiss to Derek’s startled open mouth.  “It’s always been you, since that first moment I saw you.  I’ve never wanted anyone or anything more than this.”

 

Stiles starts to grind his naked body against Derek’s.  Kissing and nipping, his breath catches as Derek lifts his chin and exposes his throat and that just...fuck...Stiles knows what a big deal it is for his wolf to bare his throat to the younger man.  He places his mouth on Derek’s adam’s apple and hears the whine of pleasure that escapes his mate’s throat and licks a hot wet stripe up the length before kissing him with a passion and need that flares brightly between them.

 

“Stiles...your Dad’s home.”  Derek whispers hoarsely.

 

“So...we’ll just have to be very quiet...if you can.”  He challenges with a snicker, maybe a little recklessly when Derek sweeps him up into his arms and nuzzles hotly below his ear.  “Do your worst...or best in twenty minutes because that’s when I’ve got to put the turkey in the oven.”

 

“I love you Stiles...and you’re so on.”  Derek says breathlessly.

 

“Love you Derek...best Christmas ever.”

 


End file.
